The invention relates to motor driven, rotatable surgical devices.
Surgical devices, e.g., for arthroscopy, typically include a one piece inner cylindrical tube and surgical tip or a surgical tip welded to an inner tube that rotates within an outer tube. The rotating surgical tip is exposed to tissue and bone through an opening in the distal end of the outer tube. In use, the proximal end of the device is inserted into a motor driven handpiece, which rotates the drive element and cutting element. The distal end of the outer tube is then inserted into a patient's body and advanced to a surgical site. The surgeon operates the device, i.e., rotates the cutting element in the outer tube to cut and remove tissue from the site, by activating the motor in the handpiece. Tissue and bone fragments cut by the tip, as well as irrigating fluid, are then suctioned through the interior of the inner tube and removed from the device. To prevent adhesive wear on and possible seizure of the rotating inner tube and surgical tip, it is important that both the tube and the tip have sufficient clearance within the outer tube, and that the tip be centered for rotation within the outer tube.